Vlad Reiser - Game of Thrones
by TheEastWind22
Summary: Vlad är enkel budbärare som levererar nyheter till konungen. Men när han plötsligt får uppdraget att rädda Sansa från King's Landing innan Targaryens drakar anfaller så blir saker och ting aningen mer dramatiskt...


Stigen var blöt av regnet, och trots att det förut så ihållande regnet nu övergått i dugg så steg fortfarande slöjor av ångande dimma längre in bland träden. Vlad drev sin häst framåt ytterligare, och hingstens hovar smattrade mot den våta marken.

De hade snart nått kusten. Vlad kunde höra vågornas dån ifrån mot klipporna, denna starka urkraft som särskilt visade sin styrka under Novemberstormarna. Det lilla solljus som fanns kvar för dagen hade precis sjunkit under horisontlinjen, och mörkret började sakta krypa fram från de täta skogarna. Skogsvägarna var ingen säker plats, varken dag eller natt, men för tillfället var inte King's Landing mycket säkrare. Egentligen föredrog Vlad ett liv längs vägarna som enkel jägare, men kallade Kungen av de sju rikena så hade man inget större val. Trots det såg han som så många andra hellre Robb Stark på tronen, även om det var någonting han aldrig skulle komma att erkänna.

Vlad lät hingsten löpa längs stranden. Det iskalla vattnet från Blackwater Bay stänkte upp längs hästens knän och bogar, även när de höll sig så nära klipporna det möjligen gick. Högvattnet var helt klart på väg in. Färden fortsatte längs en stenig stig upp mot höjden på berget. Han lugnade tempot något, marken var porös på vissa ställen och rejält hala av regnet. Gå omkull till häst var det sista han ville riskera just nu. När de nådde toppen av berget hade havsvattnet stigit till sin maxnivå, och även högst upp kunde han känna stänk i vinden från vågorna som klövs mot de vassa klipporna nedanför.

På andra sidan berget bredde King's Landing ut sig framför dem, med sina bleka hustak, kraftiga murar och den enorma fästningen i mitten av alltsammans. Vilken hemskt plats detta var egentligen, en förslavad befolkning ledda av en galen konung. Frågan var om han ens skulle klara sig levande ut ifrån stadsmurarna. Hingsten trampade runt oroligt, och Vlad strök honom lugnande över halsen. Nu gällde det.

Svärdet slog tungt mot Vlad sida när han korsade borggården och närmade sig de finare salarna i slottet. Det tjänstefolk han hittills stött på i korridorerna hade inte gett honom mer än en blick, men det var rådgivarna han ville akta sig för. De kunde sprida rykten om hans intrång snabbare än vad han kunde ta sig till andra sidan byggnaden. Hans ena hand låg på svärdhanteln, den andra slöt sig om pappersrullen. Den lilla bit pergament som plötsligt blivit skillnaden mellan liv och död. Nådde de skrivna orden Sansa, så var Norden räddad.

För att göra en lång historia kort så var Vlad en strövare. En enkel budbärare som då och då fick leverera meddelanden runt i riket mot en handpenning, eftersom han kände till områdena mycket bättre än vad konungens egna soldater gjorde. Han hade levererat ett par rullar av något sånär viktig information gällande vildingarna vid muren, papper som konungens rådgivare ville ha. Det var det som i huvudsak tog honom till King's Landing. Men när han närmat sig Bridlewood som han blivit stoppad av två soldater, spioner ifrån Winterfell som bad om hans hjälp innan det var försent. Det var deras ord som nu ekade i hans huvud medan han smög genom slottet.

Plötsligt hördes steg längre bort i korridoren och Vlad ryckte till. Det här var alldeles för fina delar av byggnaden för att verka oskyldig, gick man här så hade man en ranking och var välkänd. Utan att tänka sig för slet han upp första bästa dörr och kastade sig in. I nästa sekund hade han klivit rakt in i ett samlingsrum för soldaterna. Deras konversation tystnade genast och för ett ögonblick stod tiden stilla. Sedan svängde Vlad snabbt runt, rusade ut ur rummet, mötte blickarna på de två förvirrade rådgivarna som passerade utanför och kastade sig sedan mot närmsta trappa. Nu var det riktigt bråttom. Han hörde någon ropa efter honom medan han rusade upp mot den övre våningen.

Sovrummen måste ligga högre upp. Han fortsatte upp för ytterligare en trappa och tumlade som tur var rakt in i Sansas svit.

"Vad…" Hon svängde runt och såg frågade på vad som precis dundrat in i hennes sängkammare. "Vem är du?"

Vlad fiskade upp pergamentet ur sin kappa och försökte att hämta andan för ett ögonblick.

"Mitt namn är Vlad Reiser. Jag har nyheter till dig och det är riktigt bråttom att du läser dem."

"Vem är de ifrån?" Sansa tog pappersrullen ur Vlads hand och vecklade ut den bekymrat.

"Robb Stark." Svarade Vlad kort. "Daenerys Targaryen planerar en attack med drakar mot King's Landing i natt, och Robb Stark har bett mig att föra dig till Winterfell. Det här är din chans att fly ifrån Joffrey."

"Jag vet inte om…" Sansa tvekade, men avbröts av att dörren slogs upp. Tre soldater kom inrusande och Vlad drog sitt svärd. Visserligen var han skickligare med vapen på längre distans, som med båge och pilar, men nu hade han inte direkt något val.

"Spring!" Skrek Vlad och anföll soldaterna. Han lyckades fälla en av dem på det första slaget och klingan slog skarpt emot den andre soldatens svärd. "Ta med dig vad du behöver och möt mig vid taket mot stallgården!"

Sansa sprang och Vlad föll till marken med den sista soldaten över sig. Dessvärre hörde han fler steg längre bort i korridoren. Han vred runt och tacklade bort den andra mannen för att nästa ögonblick få ett hårt slag i huvudet. Det svartnade för ögonen ett ögonblick, och på den tiden han vaktstyrkan som varit efter honom fram. Vlad pressade ryggen mot väggen och släppte vapnet.

"Vad har vi har då?" Muttrade en av officerarna bittert och sparkade undan Vlads svärd. "Var det inte du som lämnade av nyheterna om muren till en av rådgivarna nere på borggården? Vad gör du här uppe i kungligheternas logi?"

"Jag…" I nästa ögonblick hördes ett enormt vrål och väggen bredvid dem rasade. Drakarna var här och de var under attack.

Soldaterna hade nu helt tappat intresset för den misstänkte inkräktaren, utan rusade iväg för att försvara fästningen. En kaskad av eld lyste upp den svarta himlen utanför fönstret och Vlad kunde ana något som liknade en siluett av en drakkropp.

Just det. Sansa hade förhoppningsvis tagit sig till taket vid borggården. Vlad sprang genom korridorerna, krockade med hysteriskt tjänstefolk och stressade soldater. Ytterligare en smäll hördes utifrån och ett par av fönstren bredvid honom krossades. Han klättrade ut på det låga taket som täckte stallarna och såg mycket riktigt Sasha därute.

"Där är du!" Ropade hon. "Vad är din plan?"

"Vi måste helt klart dra härifrån nu." Svarade Vlad, och i samma stund susade en drake förbi ovanför dem. "Klättra ner på borggården!"

Nere på gårdsplanen stod hingsten Vlad ridit förut. Hästen reste sig på bakbenen och han grabbade tag om hästens tyglar innan den förlorade kontrollen över sig själv fullständigt.

"Jag hämtar min häst, den måste stå i något av stallarna." Sa Sansa och kom snabbt tillbaka med en brun jakthäst.

En liten stund senare red de båda i full galopp genom staden, ut genom stadsportarna och ut på landsvägen som så småningom skulle leda mot Winterfell. Allt medan drakarnas vrål hördes ovanför dem och den kungliga staden bakom den rasade samman medan himlen lystes upp av ett eldsken…

The End


End file.
